1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative plasma lamp that provides illumination and appears as a head with a face and with an illuminated cranium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The construction of plasma lamps are conventional, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,618,102 and 5,949,180 both of whose contents are incorporated by reference. Decorative plasma lamps are disclosed in various patents, such as, a dolphin shape in U.S. Pat. No. D441,82 S, and ornamental shapes in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 428,664 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 428,513. Non-plasma light bulbs have been disclosed as configured into a skull, as in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 407,163, or a human head, as in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 79,130, or a cartoon character-like head in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,422, or a pumpkin head, as in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,167.
What is needed from a novelty standpoint is the use of a plasma bulb to appear as the top of a head.